Motion sensors of the type referred to above are, in general, already well known in the art.
However, it is a disadvantage of the prior art motion sensors of this type that the ball continues to roll around the ball race, in response to motion of the motion sensor, during period of time when the motion sensor is not in use.
Consequently, electrical contacts are subject to wear during such time periods and may therefore become prematurely worn.